Treassure
by Neko to Usagi
Summary: Gak yakin sama judulnya. Ahaha. Oke, Claire dan Ann yang sedang bosan dapat ide untuk mengisi harinya. Tapi berkat itu, bukan hanya hari-hari mereka yang terisi. Bad summary? Please don't flame. Just enjoy it.


Oke, oke... Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fanfict _Harvest Moon_—setelah selama 6 tahun lebih tergila-gila sama game ini, aku baru berani sekarang.

_Well, just check it out. Hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: It's not my own_

.

.

.

"Aku bosan..." ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang sambil menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia berbaring di rerumputan sambil menatap langit. Dia menatap temannya yang berambut merah, "Ann, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Seseorang yang dipanggil Ann itu ikut menghela nafas dan memandangi kebun di hadapannya. "Entahlah, Claire..." Kemudian dia bersandar di pohon apel. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Ann.

"Entahlah... Semuanya sudah kukerjakan," Kemudian Claire ikut duduk di samping Ann. "Rasanya di hari terakhir musim gugur ini tidak ada yang bisa kukerjakan lagi..." Claire mendesah panjang, "Aku bosan..."

"Hari terakhir musim gugur..." gumam Ann. "Eh? Hari terakhir musim gugur, ya?" tanya Ann yang kemudian memasang senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Claire mengangguk, "Iya. Memang ada apa hari ini?"

Ann sepertinya mempunyai ide bagus. "Kalau begitu... Hari ini adalah _pumpkin festival_, kan?" Claire kemudian berfikir sejenak. Untuk beberapa saat dia terdiam, tapi tak lama sebuah senyum mengambang di wajahnya. "Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita memberikan coklat untuk semua orang?"

"Ide bagus! Tapi... Bukankah itu akan mengeluarkan banyak uang?"

Ann berfikir sejenak. "Hmm, kalau kupikir-pikir benar juga, sih," Lalu Ann tertunduk kecewa. Claire kemudian berdiri meninggalkan Ann yang masih bersandar di pohon apelnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Claire,"Mau kemana?"

Claire mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Aku punya ide. Kau tunggu saja di sini."

Untuk beberapa saat Ann hanya mengangguk kecil. Dia hanya melihat ke arah kebun Claire yang sepertinya sangat dirawat dengan baik oleh Claire. Semuanya tampak rapi dan tertata dengan baik. Bahkan Claire tidak menyisakan ruang untuk tumbuhnya tanaman liar.

Setelah beberapa menit Claire keluar dari rumahnya dengan membawa sebuah batang kayu emas, tadinya Ann ingin marah dan mencela Claire karena dia pikir Claire hanya ingin pamer. "Mau kau apakan benda itu?"

Claire tersenyum, "Menjualnya, dengan begitu kita akan dapat banyak uang untuk beli coklat. Habis benda ini hanya memenuhi lemariku, padahal aku tidak tahu apa gunanya benda ini." ujar Claire dengan polosnya.

Ann tersenyum dengan pengakuan jujur temannya itu. Kemudian Claire memasukan batang kayu itu ke _shipping bin_. "Ayo kita ke tempat Karen." ajak Ann yang lalu berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang." sapa seseorang.

"Hai Jeff, kami ingin membeli beberapa coklat." ujar Claire.

"Tentu, kau sudah hafal betul harga-harga di toko ini. Ambil sebanyak yang kau butuhkan, Claire." Claire tersenyum pada Jeff.

Ann kemudian menatap ke arah Claire, "Kau yakin Claire?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengangguk sambil mengambil beberapa batang coklat. "Yeah, aku yakin. Dan aku tahu berapa banyak coklat yang harus kubeli." ujarnya sambil tersenyum pada Ann.

"Kau ingat 'kan siapa saja yang tidak suka coklat?" tanya Ann. Claire mangangguk mantap. Yah, Ann akui walaupun baru beberapa tahun di desa ini Claire mampu menarik hati para penduduk desa. Mungkin karena Claire sangat perhatian dan gigih.

"Wah, banyak sekali coklat yang kau beli Claire!" ujar Jeff sembari menghitung coklat yang Claire ambil. Ann membantu Jeff dengan beberapa coklat yang Claire ambil.

"Jeff, aku akan mengambil beberapa tepung." ujar Claire.

Begitu Jeff selesai menghitung harga belanjaan Claire, Ann mulai angkat bicara. "Claire, aku akan pergi begitu saja?"

Claire menoleh ke arah Ann dan tersenyum. "Tentu tidak, kan kau mengusulkan untuk 'memberikan coklat untuk semua orang yang ada di desa ini.' Dan coklat itu kuganti dengan kata hadiah," lalu Claire mengambil sebatang coklat.

"Ini untukmu, Jeff." kata Claire.

"Gee, _thanks_. Kau sangat baik, Claire!" ucap Jeff sangat senang menerima coklat dari Claire dan menerimanya.

"Ung, sama-sama, Jeff. Err..." Lalu Claire membisikkan sesuatu pada Jeff, entah apa yang dibisikkan Claire pada Jeff. Tapi melihat wajah Jeff yang menunggingkan sebuah senyum lebar itu terlihat sangat mencurigakan. "Terimakasih, Jeff. Dah!"

"Claire! Apa kau sudah selesai?" seru Ann yang menunggunya daritadi.

Claire kemudian keluar dari toko dengan senyum sumringah, "Ayo. Tapi kita beli beberapa wine dulu, ya!" ujar Claire sambil menggandeng tangan Ann dan berjalan menuju _Aja's winery_.

"Hei, Claire! Ann!" sapa Manna begitu Claire dan Anna memasuki toko itu. setelah beberapa saat mereka akhirnnya keluar dari toko itu. Memang sedikit lebih lama, karena Manna sempat-sempatnya curhat pada mereka.

Setelah itu Claire melirik ke arah gudang penyimpanan, lalu dia melihat jam. "Ann, sepertinya aku mau langsung memberikan beberapa coklat, wine dan tepung ini. Bisa kan, kamu memberikan coklat ini untuk Cliff?"

"A-apa? Cliff? Kenapa aku? Maksudku... Kan kau yang ingin memberikan coklat." Ann jadi salah tingkah sendiri mendengar ucapan Claire barusan.

"Aku titip salam, ya! Aku tunggu di lapangansetelah kau selesai, oke?" kemudian Claire berlari meninggalkan Ann yang masih memegang sebatang coklat di tangannya. Berdiri membeku di depan pintu gudang penyimpanan.

Tiba-tiba pintu gudang itu terbuka. "Ann? Ada apa?"

"C-Cliff!" Ann terlompat. 'Geez, Claire... Aku harus bagaimana?' batin Ann panas dingin. "Begini, Cliff... Ehm... " Ann menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya. "Coklat ini untukmu!"

"E-eh?!" Kini Cliff yang jantungnya hampir melompat dari tempatnya semula. "Darimu?" tanyanya berusaha tetap tenang.

Ann menunduk menatap sepatunya, "Dari Claire..."

"C-Claire? Sungguh? Oh, terima kasih banyak, Ann!" Entah kenapa Cliff malah sangat senang mendengar coklat itu dari Claire. Mungkin dia berfikir kalau Claire malu untuk memberikannya sendiri.

Tapi dengan tanggapan seperti itu Ann malah jadi bingung sendiri. "Ke-kenapa kau sangat senang?" tanyannya. Tapi, sepertinya Cliff tidak mendengarkan. Untuk beberapa saat Cliff mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya.

"Ann, terimakasih, ya. Ini untukmu, balasan dariku sudah memberikannya." ujar Cliff sambil memberikan sebuah... Eng, jepitan?

"Untuk Claire?"

"Bukan, untukmu." Cliff memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Ann. Ann kemudian membuang muka ke arah kebun anggur.

"_Well, yeah. Thanks_," Lalu Ann segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Begitu yakin Cliff sudah tidak melihatnya Ann mengambil jepitan itu dan memperhatikannya. "Akan aku simpan."

.

.

.

"Yo! Ann!"

Claire segera berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya pada Ann. "Cepat sekali kau sampai sini." ucap Ann. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri Claire sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, hei, jangan senyum-senyum sendiri," ucap Claire sedikit cemberut. "Kau terlihat senang sekali. Hei, kita tinggal pergi ke toko Blacksmith dan Gotz."

Ann tak habis pikir, "Kau sudah hampir memberikan semuanya ke seluruh desa?!"

Claire tersenyum lebar, "Aku 'kan punya ini..." ucap Claire sambil menunjukan sebuat batu berwarna pink bernama '_teleport stone_'

"Ah ya, benar. Aku lupa hal itu," ucap Ann sambil memutar bola matanya. "Ayo ke tempat Blacksmith. Kupikir ada seseorang yang sudah menunggumu." goda Ann.

"Jangan balas dendam begitu dong, Ann..." kata Claire sambil memanyunkan bibirnya lagi. Ann hanya tertawa melihat semburat pink di pipi Claire. "Sudahlah, ayo."

Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju toko Blacksmith. Disana mereka melihat Saibara, tapi tidak dengan Gray. Dia bilang Gray sedang mencari sebuah batu di _spring mine_. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang Gray cari. Setelah memberikan sebotol wine pada Saibara mereka berdua pergi.

"Hmm, mungkin dia hanya ingin mengusir rasa bosannya untuk sementara," hibur Ann. Claire hanya menghela nafas. "Ayo, hanya tinggal seorang-dua orang lagi yang harus kita hampiri." Claire mengangguk.

Lalu kemudian keduanya berniat untuk ke tempat Gotz melalui rumah Claire. Claire melirik ke arah rumahnya sebentar. Lalu teringat sesuatu, "Gotz suka telur! Aku akan ambil satu dari lemari pendinginku, sebentar, ya."

"Apa sih yang dia pikirkan? Bukannya ingin cepat-cepat ketemu Gray?"

Di dalam Claire menghampiri lemari pendinginnya untuk mengambil sebutir telur, lalu ia melihat ke arah lemari penyimpanannya. 'Batu apa yang Gray cari? Padahal kalau dia bersabar untuk besok dia bisa menambang di _lake mine_, kan?'

Setelah itu Claire keluar. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Yah, tak masalah," jawab Ann. Claire tersenyum sambil membawa biskuit cokelat untuknya. "Well, _thanks_ Claire. Ini enak." setelah itu mereka kembali berjalan menuju rumah Gotz.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka melihat Gotz sedang mencari kayu yang ingin dia tebang. "Hei, Claire, Ann! Ada apa kalian ke sini?" tanya Gotz.

"Hei Gotz! Kami ingin memberikanmu telur dan wine!" sahut Claire sambil mengangkat kedua benda itu. Ann tersenyum ke arah Gotz. Lalu mereka berdua menghampirinya.

"Oh, terimakasih banyak! Kalian datang di saat yang tepat."

Claire dan Ann bertatapan, "tepat?" tanya Claire.

"Yah, aku sedang butuh bantuan sedikit di sini, kalian tidak keberatan, kan?" tanya Gotz dengan senyumnya yang masih melekat di wajahnya.

"Tentu, bukan masalah. Kami tidak buru-buru." jawab Claire. Ann mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kemudian keduanya mulai membantu Gotz mengangkat kayu potongan-potongan kayu yang sudah Gotz potong dan meletakkannya di tempat penyimpanan.

Tepat jam 5 sore mereka selesai. "Terimakasih, kalian berdua sangat membantu." ucap Gotz. Setelah keduanya keluar dari rumah Gotz, Ann menoleh kepada Claire.

"_Well_, hari yang sangat menyenangkan. Lain kali kita lakukan lagi, ya! Eh, masih ada satu orang lagi..."

Claire mendesah panjang. "Yeap, setelah mandi aku akan main ke inn. Mungkin aku akan bertemu dengannya."

"Baiklah! Sudah jam 5, aku pulang duluan. Aku tidak mau membuat ayah khawatir. Dah, Claire!" seru gadis itu sambil berlari meninggalkan Claire. Dia menghela nafas lagi. Kemudian dia berjalan pulang. Ia berjalan dan berbelok.

"Claire?" panggil seseorang.

Claire mendongak merasa namanya dipanggil. "Huh?" Claire menatap ke arah orang itu. 'Oh, my... Ann tidak akan percaya ini!'

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya orang itu.

"_Well_, aku habis menyelesaikan sebuah permainan kecil dengan Ann." jawab Claire.

"Permainan? Permainan apa?"

'Ann! Tolong aku!' jerit Claire dalam hati. "Bukan apa-apa. Sepertinya kau sangat asik menambang ya, Gray?" Claire terkikik melihat tanah yang masih menempel di wajah Gray. Lalu Claire mengambil sapu tangannya.

"Eh? Biar aku sendiri saja." ucap sambil mengambil sapu tangan dari kantongnya sendiri dan memalingkan muka. Setelah selesai dia menurunkan topinya dan menaruhnya kembali. "Terimakasih."

Claire tersenyum. "Ehm... Aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Biar aku mengantarmu." kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Gray. Claire terkejut, begitu pula dengan Gray. Gray kembali membuang mukanya terlihat semburat merah menempel di pipinya.

Claire tersenyum. "Boleh."

.

.

.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Begitu sampai di depan rumah, Claire mulai angkat bicara. "Terimakasih sudah mengantarku sampai rumah." ucap Claire.

"Tidak masalah." jawab Gray sambil tersenyum. Tunggu, tunggu... Gray tersenyum! Itu sesuatu yang sangat... sangat jarang. Semua orang tau itu! _A score for Claire, you did it_!

"Kalau boleh tau, batu apa yang kau cari, Gray?" tanya Claire.

"_Diamond_ dan _pink diamond_..."

Alis Claire terangkat. "Kurasa aku punya kedua batu itu!" seru Claire. "Masuklah, akan aku tunjukan!" Claire membukakan pintu untuk Gray.

"Sungguh?!" tanya Gray tak percaya. Claire mengangguk mantap dan mempersilakan Gray masuk ke rumahnya.

"Lihat saja di lemari, aku akan mandi sebentar." Ujar Claire meninggalkan Gray yang amat sangat terpukau dengan koleksi tambang yang ada di lemari Claire. Dia terkagum-kagum dan melihat dengan seksama batu-batu itu... tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang.

'Dia belum mendapatkan _Alexandrite_. Mungkin dia akan menyukainya...' batin Gray. "Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Gray yang melihat Claire sudah keluar.

Claire mengangguk, "Bagaimana?"

"Kau sangat sering menambang ya, Claire? Bahkan batu yang sangat jarang ini kau berhasil dapatkan! Aku kagum,"

'Tunggu... Dia bilang kagum padaku. Oh my... tunggu sampai aku ceritakan hal ini pada Ann.' Batin Claire yang kelihatannya sangat senang dengan pernyataan Gray barusan.

Gray kemudian menoleh ke arah jam yang berada di sebelah lemari Claire. "Sudah jam 6! Aku harus pulang sekarang. Terimakasih sudah menunjukan koleksimu padaku." Gray segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Iya, terimakasih sudah mampir," Gray mengangguk, berjalan membuka pintu dan hendak pergi... sebelum Claire... "Tunggu, ini untukmu Gray." Claire memberikan sebatang coklat dan sebuah _diamond_.

"Eh? Untukku?" tanya Gray sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Happy pumpkin festival!" seru Claire. Gray terkikik kecil... sangat kecil, namun masih bisa terdengar telinga Claire. "Kenapa tertawa?"

Gray kembali membetulkan posisi topinya, "Tidak apa-apa. Yah, terimakasih. Sampai ketemu lagi!" ucap Gray, lalu pergi meninggalkan Claire yang masih memegangi pintu.

"_Well_, _well_, aku tidak tahu kalian sudah sedekat itu."

"Whuaaah! Zack! Sejak kapan kau di sini? Hampir saja jantungku copot. Huh!" dengus claire kesal.

Seseorang yang dipanggil Zack itu malah tertawa. "Kau yang aneh, ini 'kan memang jamku untuk mengambil barang yang kau jual. Hahahaha!"

"Huh! Jangan bilang siapa-siapa Zack..."

.

.

.

Sementara itu Gray yang baru saja datang dan masuk ke inn langsung disergap oleh gadis berambut merah. "Gray! Kau darimana saja, sih?"

"A-aku habis mampir ke rumah Claire..." jawab Gray pelan.

"Apa?! Jadi sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Ann dengan suara lantang. Gray memukul pelan bahu Ann. Menyuruhnya untuk diam. "Yaah, Claire tidak jadi main, dong?"

Kemudian Gray meninggalkan Ann tanpa sepatah katapun.

.

.

.

Tanggal 6 _winter_...

Seperti biasa, Gray akan melihat papan pengumuman di lapangan sebelum pergi ke tempat Blacksmith. Hari ini salju turun... Begitu Gray hendak beranjak pergi dan berputar ke belakang ia mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Gray!"

Gray sangat terkejut dan kehilangan kata-kata. Seperti biasa senyum lebar milik Claire menempel manis di wajahnya. 'Untung saja aku sudah memesan Jeff untuk membungkuskan kado ini.'

.

.

.

Tanggal 10 _spring_...

Baru saja Claire keluar rumah untuk mengurus peternakannya tampak seseorang berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah topi dengan tulisan 'UMA'. Yah, kau pasti kenal siapa dia... "Gray! Pagi-pagi sekali kau datang ke sini. Ada apa?"

"Hn. Selamat ulang tahun, Claire." Gray kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan topinya. Betapa terkejutnya Claire mendapati Gray sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya pukul 6 pagi dengan sebuah kado di tangannya!

"Hmm, boleh aku buka sekarang?" tanya Claire menerima kado dari Gray. Gray mengangguk. Dengan jawaban itu Claire membukannya. "_Alexandrite_! Wow! Kau mendapatkannya Gray!"

"Yah, aku dapat dua kemarin di _lake mine_. Kupikir itu akan melengkapi koleksi batumu... Jadi aku mencarinya..."

"Oh! Tentu saja! Terimakasih Gray! Aku sangat suka ini!" Claire secara tidak sadar sudah memeluk Gray. Tentu keduanya menjadi tersipu bersamaan, lalu mereka saling tertawa.

.

.

.

2 hari kemudian...

Gray datang lagi. Namun kali ini Gray membawa sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan... dia memberikan Claire sebuah _blue feather_! Itu artinya... Gray melamarnya! Lalu sebulan kemudian mereka menikah.

.

.

.

-FIN-

Selesai dengan ending yang sangat gajeness... *_author_ mundung*  
Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi... Tapi tanggal-tanggal itu tanggal yang aku mainkan. Hehehe...  
Maaf kalau OOC atau OOT...

Dan maaf kalau ada _typo(s) author_ masih dalam tahap belajar...  
m(_._)m *sembah sujud*

29/06/2012 00:22

_Mind to RnR_?


End file.
